1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid-state image sensor, driving method thereof, and camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 05-041836 discloses a technique of generating pixel signals equal in number to those read out by the progressive method while reading out pixel signals by the interlace method in a three-chip image sensing system. This method directly uses at least one signal obtained by the readout operation out of image signals of three colors, and can suppress degradation of the resolution.
However, the three-chip image sensing system further includes an optical system such as a dichroic prism in addition to three pixel arrays, so it is difficult to downsize this system. Also, it is hard to apply the technique of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 05-041836 to a single-chip image sensing system advantageous for downsizing because the pixel array has a different array.